


Cyberfoxes story chapter 3 - were the snow falls

by cyberfoxlinkuei



Category: Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 04:59:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13092903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyberfoxlinkuei/pseuds/cyberfoxlinkuei
Summary: Cyberfox is ready for her first mission but is she ready for what is coming next





	Cyberfoxes story chapter 3 - were the snow falls

Cyberfox is sleeping after a long day of training. With scorpion everything feels cold . She started to have a bad dream she had it a lot. She was told it was just a dream. By her mother but it felt like it was more . Then just a bad dream she is playing. She is laughing with her friends it is a beautiful day . The sky is blue she feels the wind blow through her. Hair she is playing with a plush fox . She loved it felt soft on her cheek. She hears her mom call her but it is not the mom. She new she was told to come over and eat. But she was having to much fun she remembers someone else. It was a boy know two boys . They were cold to the touch for some reason. She liked to play with them but they were not allowed to play. There Dad would yell at them . Everything seems fine but she hears her mom scream . She looks someone has my mom . "Let go I cry let my mommy go ". I hear her say run so I run. I run to the woods someone if fallowing me I trip . People on horse's I hear them running around people screaming and crying. A man grabs me I scream. " Let me go " I cry it's a man with a wired blue symbol. He said I got a new member. I bit his hand he lets go. " You l little brat " He goes to hit me but he drops to the ground. A man in yellow he picks me up . " Hello little one " *he smiles softly*" it's all over now I got you " * I cry and I don't stop .* The man takes me back with him he tells me not to look . I don't listen I open my eyes I see blood and smoke and fire. I cry" were is my mom and dad " . The man rubs my head *" I am sorry little one but .... there not coming back " *I am to young to understand what he meant.* The man said " But don't worry I know someone who will love to be your mom" * he giggles* but I feel so cold why do I feel so cold I wake up .* AAAAAAAA! * I hold my head I am shaking I can see my breath*

Scorpion: * comes in * "oh you ok you look like you seen a ghost ." Come on today is your first mission fox ."

Cyberfox:* gets up and walks out with scorpion* " Yes master scorpion I am ready for my .... Mission."

Scorpion* smile's*" please call me Hanzo you earned it ." * He puts his hand on my shoulder* "Now it will be hard but I know you can do it ."

Cyberfox:* smile's back *" Thank you Hanzo all do my best ."

Scorpion: Remember you have to find Tundra and ... you don't have to cyberfox."

Cyberfox:" I know master but I have to so I can keep the ones I care about safe ." * I am dressed In winter close * " I got what I need haha "

Scorpion:" Yes you are fox now make me proud" * we bow *

Cyberfox:* I start walking away and don't look back * I walk for days I eat what I have .* I am cold at night I shake so much that I think about going back . But I can't go back I have to get there . I remember what Hanzo said . "You can't just kill him you have to gain his trust ." * I hear kids laughing.* Someone else is here I look to see .* One of the kids get to close to a cliff.*

Kid:" hay watch it

Kid 2:" oh stop worrying you sound like my mom ."

Kid:" look out "

Kid 2:* He trips *" AAAAAA!

Cyberfox:* Dame I can't just let the kid fall she thinks she runs out of the bush.* Her fox chains grab the kid and pull him up .* " You have to be more careful."

Kid2:" Thank you miss. "

Cyberfox:* I feel someone behind me I feel cold .*

???:" I have not seen you here before miss thanks for saving. The kid he doesn't think."

Kid2 :" I am sorry Tundra"

Cyberfox:* my heart races as I hear his name *" Tundra" * I turn to him he is wearing blue and white and his hair is black*

Tundra:" Nice to meet you " * he holds out his hand and smile's.* I shake his hand he pulls me in and looks into my eyes .*

Cyberfox:* Blushes* " I am cyberfox I aaa ."

Tundra:" Nice to meet you cyberfox"* he lets go and thinks to himself.* She looks like I seen her before in a dream. *" Well let's get you to the temple."

 

Cyberfox:" I know master but I have to so I can keep the ones I care about safe ." * I am dressed In winter close * " I got what I need haha "

Scorpion:" Yes you are fox now make me proud" * we bow *

Cyberfox:* I start walking away and don't look back * I walk for days I eat what I have .* I am cold at night I shake so much that I think about going back . But I can't go back I have to get there . I remember what Hanzo said . "You can't just kill him you have to gain his trust ." * I hear kids laughing.* Someone else is here I look to see .* One of the kids get to close to a cliff.*

Kid:" hay watch it

Kid 2:" oh stop worrying you sound like my mom ."

Kid:" look out "

Kid 2:* He trips *" AAAAAA!

Cyberfox:* Dame I can't just let the kid fall she thinks she runs out of the bush.* Her fox chains grab the kid and pull him up .* " You have to be more careful."

Kid2:" Thank you miss. "

Cyberfox:* I feel someone behind me I feel cold .*

???:" I have not seen you here before miss thanks for saving. The kid he doesn't think."

Kid2 :" I am sorry Tundra"

Cyberfox:* my heart races as I hear his name *" Tundra" * I turn to him he is wearing blue and white and his hair is black*

Tundra:" Nice to meet you " * he holds out his hand and smile's.* I shake his hand he pulls me in and looks into my eyes .*

Cyberfox:* Blushes* " I am cyberfox I aaa ."

Tundra:" Nice to meet you cyberfox"* he lets go and thinks to himself.* She looks like I seen her before in a dream. *" Well let's get you to the temple."

 

I was shaking and cold for my long trip to the temple. I was worried that they were on to me . I keep quiet as I follow the man called Tundra. His black hair shining in the sun . He had blue and white close. He did not have much to keep warm . I looked around at the students training. They had different fighting styles and powers . Some had ice some had wind. And earth some had weapons to make up there lack of powers . I could see my breath the snow sparkles in the sun . It looks beautiful to me it is snowing a little. We walk along a path to the temple it is so far away I can . Hardly see it I look at the man as we walk .

Tundra: You don't seem to be talking much . Is something wrong miss fox . * He looks over his shoulder at me .*

Cyberfox: oh haha well I just am really cold and I ummm am really liking the view from here

Tundra:* smiles under his mask *" well I am glad you like it here . I hope to get to know you better . Fox it is strange I never see you before. Are you from far away ?

Cyberfox:* I think to myself ( O god what do I say I can't let him know I am Ryu . All be killed on the spot .) I am from far away but I got lost and I am trying to find a new place . Till I find my home again.

Tundra:" Hummmm I see well I hope we make you feel welcome here . And so you know are Grandmaster is not into jokes . He is serious all the time so watch what you say ok . It would be a pity for something to happen to you .

Cyberfox: thinks to herself ( o God what do I do the Grandmaster what if he finds out I am Ryu )

Tundra:* looks at her he sees she is nervous and shaking he puts his hand on her shoulder.*" Relax fox I am sure you will be fine. If something happens all say something to help you ok.

Cyberfox:* I feel save as he said it is wired I look into his blue eyes they sparkle. I feel my eyes sparkle back *" Thank you Tundra you made me feel better.

Tundra:* smiles under his mask *" I am glad let's go I want you to meet. My brother and my friend"* He leads her to two man one has gray armor the other has blue close and a mask . Close to Tundras *" Hi smoke and brother"

Smoke : * looks at her with a look of confusion*" who is that Tundra I have not seen her before."

Sub-zero:* gives her a look that could kill *" You should be training brother not going around with woman ."

Tundra:* gives his brother a look *" She save one of the students from . Falling off a cliff so I am taking her to see the Grandmaster.

Smoke:" are you sure you don't ever know her you are to trusting Tundra. It could get you killed one day.

Tundra:" I am sure if she tried I could handle her. * He looked at me and smiles under his mask*

Sub-zero:* looks at his brother and at me *" Smoke is right you were always to kind brother."

Smoke:* looks me over like he is looking for something.*

Cyberfox:" well it is nice to meet you both "* I hold out my hand to them I shake .*

Sub-zero:* dose not shake my hand at first then he dose *" my name is Bi-han

Cyberfox:" nice to meet you Bi-han"* I think to myself.( Why did he tell me his name he did not have to but it could not . Be his name .)

Smoke:* shakes my hand after sub-zero*" I don't know who you are but if you. Want to live I would get out of . Here as soon as you can.

Cyberfox:" All keep that in mind haha * nervous laughing*

Tundra:* looks at me *" well ........ I hope you don't have to go ."

Sub-zero:" you are acting strange brother did you pick her as a mate .* raises an eyebrow

Tundra:* blushes a little*" know I told you I am taking her to the Grandmaster. That is all

Smoke:* looks at this happening*" well all go with you and cyberfox ."

Sub-zero:" I have a mission to do so all see you later."

Tundra:" You always have missions don't you ever rest ?

Sub-zero:" know that is why I am sub-zero and feared by people. I Made a name for myself unlike you Kuai ."

Tundra:" I am sick of this let's go fox and Smoke ."

Cyberfox:" oh yes "* she saves his name in her mind .( Kuai )

Smoke: * followed then up the path.*

Cyberfox:* as we walk I look back at sub-zero he gets smaller and smaller as we walk away *

Tundra:* keeps looking forward like he has something on his mind .*

Cyberfox:* I look around I can see the temple now it has snow and ice on it it is. Stone it looks beautiful with the snow on it *" The temple looks beautiful from here ."

Tundra:* smiles under his mask .*" I am glad you like it fox ."* Keeps walking we get to the door he opened the door.*

There is a man in red and black siting in a chair. He looks like he is proud and he looks at us he looks at me . And asked Tundra*" What brings you here Tundra and Smoke . Who is this woman .

Cyberfox:" I am cyberfox I."

Grandmaster:" silence you speak when I say so understand ?

Cyberfox:" Yes "

Grandmaster:" well Tundra .

Tundra: "She saved one of are student's from falling off a cliff."

Grandmaster* thinks to himself*" I see well cyberfox thank you . You may stay for the night if you wish .

Cyberfox:* I feel scared I feel like I am being surrounded. Like any second they will kill me if I make the . Wrong move I breath deeply.*" Yes and thank you Grandmaster."

Grandmaster:" Keep an eye on her Tundra she is your responsibility. If she dose anything you will. Be punished understand."* He looks at him eyes like dangers .*

Tundra:* Bows *" Yes I understand Grandmaster "

Smoke:* Bows *

Cyberfox:* Bows *

Me Tundra and Smoke all leave the Grandmasters room they .Take me to a room it has a king sized bed it feels cold in the room. I look at them both I feel like they are going. To kill me and I don't know why I try to relax.*

Tundra:" You can stay here for the night if you wish . All be keeping an eye on you so you know ."

Cyberfox:* blushes *" So you will ....... See everything ummm aaaaaaaa. "

Smoke:" Yes so don't try anything cyberfox . Or you will die were you stand ."

Tundra:* makes the bed up *" I hope to see you again fox . I hope you like it here would you like something to eat ?

Cyberfox:" Yes I would Tundra thank you what room is this anyway."

Smoke looks away*" It's the well we call it the making room ."

Cyberfox:" Wow wait you "

Tundra:" Don't worry it is just what it is called were not doing anything. It's just the visiting room. "

Smoke * grins under his mask giggles a little*" Relax unless you are offering." * He said in a light voice .*

Cyberfox:" No I am not ."

Tundra:" sorry about him he likes to try and bug the lady's ."

Smoke:" haha well I am going to go train so see you miss fox ."* Bows and leaves the room .*

Cyberfox:* blushes *" good I thought I was going to have to run away ."

Tundra:" Haha he is just joking around and I would not let him. Anyway all get you something to eat all be back ."* He leaves the room .*

Cyberfox:* sites on the bed and shakes from the hole thing .*" Master I hope I can do this I don't know if I can. They are people just like us how can I take his life ." * Plays with her sweeter as she sits and waits for him. She thinks about killing him when he comes back . But she can't yet she needs to get close to him . So she can take his life she is not strong enough to . Take him herself.*


End file.
